1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a method for fabricating a memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory may be categorized into volatile memory and non-volatile memory. When power supply is shut down, data stored in volatile memory disappears. However, non-volatile memory is characterized by maintaining the stored data even when the power is shut down. After the power supply is restored, the data stored in the memory may be read. Thus, non-volatile memory is generally applicable to electronic products, such as portable products.
As the integrity of memory devices increases and the size thereof is reduced, a plurality of isolation structures and dielectric layers are necessary to be formed to ensure that a plurality of memory cells are electrically insulated from each other. However, the plurality of isolation structures and dielectric layers need to be formed by undergoing a plurality of complicated photolithography processes, which may result in misalignment between the isolations and the dielectric layers and increase process variation. Thus, a fabrication method that fabricates the memory device and alleviates the issue of misalignment is urgently needed.